


13K

by CharlieT



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, In spirit of the Durrell Challenge, a bit of an appetizer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieT/pseuds/CharlieT
Summary: OFC meets HC at the Durrell challenge. Nothing better than a bit of competition, no?
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	13K

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language and I try to work with as many editing programs to keep the mistakes at bay... Forgive me for errors. 
> 
> This is a test ride for Coven of the Triple T on Instagram, where Memes are provided for ladies and gents with a particular hunger for the lovely Mr Cavill and "friends". 
> 
> I'm happy to welcome you in the circle of the good girls and boys and everything between. ;)
> 
> Every comment and kudo is highly appreciated.

She just couldn't stand him. The bottom line was nothing personal, but knowing about his existence gave her such a headache that she had chosen him as a new enemy.

He had been running in front of her for weeks. At first, with a little distance, the pace regardless of her trotted through the landscape. then one day their eyes met. For a brief moment, they had stared at each other as she wanted to pass him. And from there he seemed to shoot like a mushroom out of the grounds whenever she was out to jog her rounds.

There was something unnerving about his powerful step. No matter what weather conditions prevailed, he jogged alongside her, constantly, not looking away from his path as if she weren't there.

And now he was at the start line, looks at her expectantly and smiles the wolfish smile that drives her pulse up.

"There you are!", he laughs, rubbing his stomach under the grey T-shirt and revealing the dark happy-trail. He's wearing tight running pants, definitely lined with something to keep his member under control. Unabashedly, she looks him over and over until her gaze hangs on his eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Cavill?" She asks growling and takes in his surprised face with satisfaction as she stands next to him.

"Please call me Henry," he murmurs, his expression now grim as he turns back towards the running track and lets his fingers crack, shaking his legs while he smiles at the cameras that are being held by the audience.

She checks the straps of her sports bra again, checks the closure at the neck and smoothes out the folds of her shorts. Her shoelaces are closed, deodorant has been refreshed and she had been to the toilet too.

"Then we can get started," she murmurs, looking at him questioningly.

Something seems to be bothering the man next to her because his jaw muscles are constantly working as he forms a deep wrinkle on his forehead and his hands knead the black cap he had just been wearing on his head.

"Everything okay?", she asks irritated

They had been walking practically every day for eight weeks, so his appearance had lost its shocking effect and now gave way to a familiarity that probably did not have much to do with him.

He looks down at her and pulls up the corners of his mouth, obviously still thinking when he puts the cap back on his head and runs his hands through his face.

This time he seems to be participating alone, neither his brothers nor other relatives were there and his unrest was already noticeable.

“Henry, calm down. That is not the first time that you take part in the run. ”, She growls, played exasperated so as not to show the concern.

"I'm very calm," he snaps at her, glows at her and sighs as she stared at him silently, slowly raising her eyebrow.

Of course, the organization had various bodyguards positioned around him. Men who make sure that crazy fans don't attack him or anything happens to him on the way.

When she noticed that the giant behind her had let her through without any problems, she realized that he wanted her with him. With a small smile, he comments on her surprised look. All tension seemed to have left his body.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking at her one last time. She just nods and then the start signal comes. Everything screams and claps around them, cheering on the man of the hour as he trots past them in a relaxed march.

She notices the envious glances as they are gradually overtaken. A woman even tried to jostle her, but the thick arm of the man behind her prevented that almost unobtrusively.

Henry scowls at the person passing them so cold that it was icy running through her veins. As if he had felt her momentary malaise, he grinned broadly and accelerated a little, his eyebrows wiggling.

"You are unbelievable!" She sighs and adapts to his speed. "Your legs are much longer than mine."

He laughs and winks. "But you're also lighter and more agile for that," he says, coughing. The whole thing seems to strain him more than expected.

So they run side by side, sometimes she sets the pace, sometimes he. They are breathing so hard that conversation is hardly possible. She can smell him, defying the light tailwind and the distance between them. Sweat has already soaked the back of his shirt and a large spot has formed on the chest. Small drops roll down his temples and into his eyes, which he keeps pinching.

It smells delicious. Every wave of his warm, slightly musky body odour tickles her nose seductively and lies like warm pressure between her legs. After 10 kilometres she is so excited that she almost chases him over the hills, in blind anger. Her expression must be so aggressive that the bodyguards are already eyeing her suspiciously.

"So, only three kilometres to go," Henry says, looking at her closely. She just nods, feeling the crotch of her black leggings rub against her pussy, every movement a gentle stimulus that makes her teeth clench.

"Are you going to have dinner with me tonight?" He asks, almost out of breath. Irritated, she peers over at him, raises her eyebrows questioningly. He can't be serious now.

"Okay," she gasps, trying to keep up with him.

"What do you want to eat?" He asks, panting and accelerating a little.

She would like to eat a lot of things, she thinks, gritting her teeth. "Speak freely, woman," he growls as if reading her thoughts. Just at that moment, a surge of his smell washes over her as the breeze comes from his direction.

"I would like to have a cock," she moans, staring straight ahead and trying to suppress the impulse to get a picture of his reaction. "Okay….", he gasps long beside her.

“But I don't just mean to nibble at. I mean to suck on it. But not only that. I want to choke on it. I want a penis pressed so deeply into my throat that when it comes the sperm explodes from my nose.” With the visualization of the image described, she gets faster, the pulsating pleasure in her crotch cheers her on and on. She no longer feels the burning of her lungs, just wants to move on. Ever further, ever harder.

Henry says nothing for a while. "Okay, if you win I'll serve you cock this evening," he growls obliquely behind her. She looks at him in confusion, sees his flushed face and glittering eyes. "What if you win?" She asks suspiciously. What could he possibly want?

He briefly seems to think about it, closes his eyes and turns his head before a diabolical smile creeps over his face. "I've always wanted to feast on a round bottom."

Shocked, she takes a breath and looks at him indignantly. "I don't think you're serious!"

There is something nasty about his laugh when he gives her a brief, meaningful look. He is serious. And it should be her bottom on which he is feasting himself comfortably.

"Okay," she says hesitantly, staring forward again, swallowing hard.

“I'll find the fluffiest pillow you can lay down on out for you. And then I'll have those full, plump buttocks…. ” She sees his hands as they pull apart some imaginary buttcheeks and he closes his eyes with a throaty groan, licking his tongue flat through the air between his hands.

The obscenity of his doing fascinates her even more since he finally looks at her with a big grin, sincere, honest, full of anticipation.

"The last kilometre," he growls. They nod to each other sharply and now everyone is fighting for themselves.

The crowd cheers and screams, her legs suddenly start to burn as she tries to overtake him. How can it be that he is ahead and takes slower steps? She runs and runs and runs, gazing at his shoulder facing her. She can't breathe as fast as she wants to run.

It doesn't take long for them to be on the same height, shoulder to shoulder sprinting around a curve, now the finish line is within reach, the crowd is raging and calls his name. The noise is deafening and she starts to feel dizzy. The oxygen just doesn't get into her head and limbs quickly enough.

She just thought she would finally make it in front of him, he accelerates one last time, looks over his shoulder as he ran through the finish line with the last steps in front of her.

"Fuck!" She can't scream as loud as she would like. Together they slow down until they stop.

His powerful chest rises and falls frantically as he turns to her, slowly approaches her, his eyes glowing with unabated lust. With a throaty laugh, he wraps an arm around her, pulls her tightly against his chest so that she could suck the fresh sweat out of his shirt and growls into her ear with a scratchy voice. “See you at Molly's tonight. At eight. Be punctual. ” He presses his dry lips against her temple, pats a buttcheek briefly and finally teasingly pinches it.

With an indignant squeak, she pinches him in the chest with her pointed fingers, accidentally stands on his foot and falls gracefully on her butt like an elephant.

Worried, he quickly pulls her up again, looks her deeply in the eyes and spokes her nose with his. "Take good care of my butt, right?"

She watches him with wide eyes as he immediately turns around and climbs into the golf cart with a bold grin that takes him away from the hustle and bustle.

"Asshole…"


End file.
